Master Of Love
by Ivyfox
Summary: Sesshomaru is lord of the western lands. He chooses to travel though he could just live in his father's castle. In his father castle there's over seven hundred sevants. Though Sesshomaru has all these servants he's never once had an actual slave. Someone


Master of love

Intro: Sesshomaru is lord of the western lands. He chooses to travel though he could just live in his father's castle. In his father castle there's over seven hundred sevants. Though Sesshomaru has all these servants he's never once had an actual slave. Someone who he controlled everything they did. He doesn't count Jaken because he's there by choice. But he chose to go to a slave market. It was more curiosity that bit him than power. He just wanted to know what it would be like to own someone. So in conclusion our little Fluffy is about to buy a slave.

"Lord Sesshomaru I dont think this is a good idea."Jaken says fearing he'll lose his master to a better servant."I did't ask you what you thought Jaken."Sesshomaru says with an emotionless face as always."Rin stay here jaken stay here with Rin." "But m'lord!"Jaken says but sesshomaru just walks away. "What is Lord Sesshomaru going to do?"Rin asks."You mean he did not tell you?"Jaken says."He's going to buy a person!"

Sesshomaru walked through the slave market. The stench in the shop was unimaginable. It was like a hell above the Earth's surface. Most of them wore rags and had dirty faces with blistered hands some were even branded.You could see their rib and practically count each one. They pleaded and begged for food but they would get no success. But something caught Sesshomaru's eye, a pure white in the back of the room and two huge red eyes. He walked past all the cages hands reached out at him from inside them. When he got to the back of the room he saw a woman with long bunny ears as white as snow and a bushy bunny tail. Her eyes were a piercing red color and she seemed as skinny as the others. Everything he took a step towards her she'd growl at him. A sales man walks up."Oh you dont want that one she's hostile." Sesshomaru glared at the man"I'll take her." The sales man shrugged"Okay your funeral." The woman in the cage just stared at them both with a deadly glare. Sesshomaru pays for her and leaves with her no longer in a cage but now in chains. When they get far enough away from the slave market he takes the chains off her. She just gives him a confused look. "I really don't care if you run i promise you, you wont get very far." He says. She just stares at him. "Come on."He says.

Sesshomaru and his new slave walk up to Rin and Jaken. "M'lord you have returned!"Jaken says. "Whats your name?"Rin asks the slave."Kari."She says."Kari you look hungry do you want some fish?"Rin asks her. She just nods. Rin hands her a fish on a stick and Kari starts chowing down. Jaken looks at Sesshomaru."Lord Sesshomaru shouldn't we get her better clothes?" Sesshomaru nods"Yes lets go." Kari, Jaken, and Rin follow Sesshomaru.They head to His father's castle.

Sesshomaru looks at Kari"Follow me"She nods following him.They get to a room full of clothes and he hands her an outfit simular to Inuyasha's only it's white."Change behind that curtain"He says.She just stares at the clothes. "What? why don't you go change?"He says.She falls to her knees crying.Sesshomaru being who he is doesn't know what the heck he should do."What's wrong?"He asks."You would never understand!"She says."Just tell me what's wrong."He says."One of my previous masters raped me and got me pregnat and when I had my baby they took her away from me then sold me to a market again then you bought me. Why exacly did you buy me?"She says."I don't know you seemed to be the one that needed out the most."he says"Slaves aren't like pets! We work for nothing and people starve us we work so others can live in comfort while we rot!"She says "I'll help you..."Sesshy says "Help me with what how can you possibly help me besides freeing me?"she says."I'll help you find your daughter."He replies

You want to know what Sesshy does to his new found slave? Hehe evil thoughts. That's not what I meant though sorry. I meant- crap there's no way to say it without it sounding dirty...just read the next chapter when it comes out!


End file.
